Obsession Mit Den Sternen - Christoph Schneider (Rammstein) One-shot
by Nuclear Violet
Summary: Bella para observar, como un diamante, como una joya clara y pura. No puedo quitarte la vista de encima. Ese brillo en tus ojos quiere consumir toda mi alma Sólo quiero verte a ti. Quería tener tu corazón... publicación 29/06/2019 One-shot inspirado en la canción 'Diamant' de la banda misma. Contenido: AU, RPF, H/C, Angst.


No puedo evitar verte...

Dime, ¿Qué me has hecho?

Estoy sentado aquí, de nuevo en la misma cafetería, en la misma mesa que da a la misma vista.

Ahí en el balcón te veo, tu hermoso cabello fresa, ese color de la pasión, la carne y la amargura de la muerte.

Estoy de nuevo aquí con la misma taza de café sentado tras el autorretrato de Édouard Levé, mientras te observo a lo lejos, mientras no puedo evitar mi obsesión, esa que me carcome al no poder tocarte, sólo, fantasear tras mis sábanas tu piel de seda, tan tersa como de seguro tus labios.

Sólo puedo admirarte y nada más, y es que, me dejaría consumir, me dejaría secar tras esa boca tuya, tras esos ojos como el diamante, tras esa belleza abrasadora como el beso de la muerte.

Tomo de mi taza al mismo tiempo que tú lo haces, así imaginando que son mis labios los que tocan los tuyos, que la taza que mis comisuras rozan es tu boquita de pétalos de flor.

Y es que no puedo, no pude dejar de venir aquí, a la misma hora, en el mismo día, en la misma mesa desde que te conocí, desde que luego de meses de pasar en soledad aquí por las mañanas de miel, apareciste tú, sin desearte, sin esperarte, sólo, de pronto mis ojos conectaron con los tuyos y desde entonces no he podido dejar de seguirte, porque vislumbré mi universo entero desde esa única vez que nos vimos, tú mirándome al alma, yo sin estar en mi cuerpo, flotando en las cálidas aguas del Nilo, en las cálidas alfombras de las nubes celestiales.

Y es que no puedo alejar de ti mis pensamientos durante el día, durante mis días en soledad que me acoge como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

Pero es que no sé como llegaste aquí y no sé por qué no puedo volver a la realidad, no sé por qué apesar de que sé que este enamoramiento es absurdo no puedo hacerlo aún lado, no puedo, no lo deseo.

Eres tan hermosa, como nunca me pareció el mundo o un rayo de luna bajo jardines. Eres ese placer exquisito de solo mirarte, como un cuadro en el que más puedo sumergirme en sus detalles, en ese símbolismo irreal, afrodisíaco. Dime, ¿que me hiciste?

Me siento triste, por alguna razón hay algo que me hace falta, tal vez porque mis ojos no están posados ahora en tu cuello, blanco como la nieve, y es que, todas las tardes al volver a casa me siento frente al sol, y me imagino una vida contigo, una por la que mi corazón sangra, me imagino, a ti y a mí sonriéndonos, completos, sin ese vacío y ese temor en mi pecho, ese que se desvanece cuando tú estás presente.

Dime, ¿Por qué te sigo ahora?

Recuerdo haber oído tu nombre por parte del camarero, y sonreír, ah, que bonito nombre tienes, me suena a un caramelo, a un helado de chocolate.

Puedo verte desde aquí rellenando el crucigrama del periódico que fielmente te dejan cada sábado, ¡y cómo no!, si tiene las mejores secciones ese día, como puedes ver, me he tomado el tiempo de saber un poco más de ti.

Desde esa mesa, al pleno amanecer, tus cabellos me parece que estan en llamas, así como mi pecho al verte, al pensar en esas pestañas tan espesas que tienes, esa boca.

¿Sabes? No puedo concentrarme en nada que no sea en tu silueta tras esos vestidos de niña, de una princesa, de mi propio reino.

Ayer mi jefe me ha despedido, dice que ya no rindo como antes, y créeme, le doy la razón, no me importa nada más que el que pasen los días para que ya sea otro sábado en el que te veré.

Hay algo que me carcome, y es el...

¿Por qué camino tras de ti de manera sigilosa?

¿Por qué después de meses en la penumbra por fin me atrevo a seguirte?

Tu manera de caminar me está volviendo loco, al igual que tus manos al coger la cucharilla y derretir los terrones de azúcar en tu taza, esos dedos tan lindos, como los de una niña, y el como arrugas la frente al beberlo, el como observas al horizonte sonriendole a la vida.

Te envidio...

Yo no tengo nada que disfrutar de verdad, no después de ti y de conocerte aquella mañana lluviosa en la que ingresaste al local bajo un paraguas: tu cabello húmedo y la forma en la que temblabas me pareció lo más bello y frágil que jamás haya visto.

Sentí que debía protegerte, de tomarte entre mis brazos, acariciarte y sentir el roce de las hebras de tu pelo, oler tu cuello, sentir la tibies de tu aliento.

Te envidio...

Porque me has hecho caer sobre mis piernas sollozando por las noches al no tenerte conmigo, al no poder tener la valentía de hablarte, de acercarme e invitarte unos bocadillos y verte, por primera vez de cerca, muy de cerca, de tus ojos de diamante.

¿Por qué doblo la misma esquina que tú?

Me has hecho delirar con este momento: mientras tus zapatos hacen eco en aquel callejón, y tu vestido ceñido a esa cintura de porcelana se gira presintiendo lo peor.

¿Por qué pego mi espalda tras una pared?

Perdi la razón el momento en el que el arrepiento tocó mi piel, entonces me di la vuelta y volví a casa de nuevo, sollozando en frustración y rabia, un poco de Martini rosso y me siento sobre el suelo sintiendome perdido, ¿por qué lloro? Si te tengo aquí para hacerme compañía. Tus manos amoratadas, y, ah, tu olor, me embriaga, ese perfume tuyo de la noche, de la locura, tus ojillos cristalinos, de ese gris lluvioso. Me levanto y te beso delicadamente en tu pálida boca, paso mis dedos a través de tus cabellos y suspiro, te tengo sí, no estoy solo, nunca más estaré solo.

Te sonrío mientras te recuesto entre las telas carmín, en ti se ve perverso, entre tus piernas decoloradas, así, me acuesto a lado de ti y te miro, eres tan hermosa.

Cierro mis ojos y una lágrima se escapa, el pecho aún me arde, como cuando te veía sobre ese balcón repleto de rosas, entonces, te tomo de la mano y bailamos entre el firmamento, mientras los violines del tormento cantan para nosotros dos.

Ahí tu piel se ve radiante, bajo el viento de la tormenta que se aproxima, inclino tu cuello rígido y dejo un beso, mi libido se siente sobre mi sangre y me hinco llorando, ¿por qué lloro?

He pensado en presentarte a mis padres, ellos están ansiosos, les he contado tanto sobre ti, todos los detalles que me he memorizado de tus labios, ellos saben que muero por ti, ellos están felices por nosotros dos.

Tus iris, ese color que me sedujo hasta tu muerte. Gemiste, y temblé, sí, jamás me había sentido tan débil frente a alguien.

No puedo evitar verte...

Tu cuerpo rozando el mío frenéticamente, tus manos tomando las mías, rasguñando mis muñecas, tu quejido tan exquisito, tu respiración acelerada y el calor que emanaba de tu boca, tus dientes mordiendo mi palma. Mmm, y mis manos en tu cuello, acariciando hasta la anestesia.

Me sedujiste...

Me arrinconaste hasta el espejo, donde tu cuerpo fue a parar, dejando caer pedazos de mi reflejo con un arma.

Sonríe, nunca son suficientes las fotografías en las que tú posas; me encanta ese vestido que te he comprado esta mañana, ese rojo intenso en el que estas envuelta me desarma.

Le he dicho a mis amigos sobre la vez que te conocí, ellos no lo entienden, ellos creen que enloquezco, que mi amor platónico por tus bellas pestañas no es razonable. Pero, ¿que en este mundo es razonable? ¿Las guerras, la hambruna, la poca humanidad, la ambición, el egoísmo? El egoísmo que siento, que me enfurece cuando tú, estando sentada hacia la ventana me imagino que alguien puede verte. Eres mía, eternamente mía.

Te desnudo disfrutando de la delgadez insana que posees, las marcas de nuestro amor se pueden ver en tu piel, en esa que se veía tan blanca ante el sol.

Te amo.

Me duele, tengo miedo de que nos descubran y me alejen de ti, ¿por qué me hieres tanto? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?

Te odio por enamorarme, odio que desee estar infinitamente contigo, odio ese dolor ácido en mi estómago al pensar en como tus brazos no responden, a tu cuerpo de trapo bajo el mío, ¿es que no me amas?

Sí, te amaba, sí, te deseaba, sí, mi cuerpo muere por estar contigo, no así, te seguiré amando hasta el final, hasta que no quede más de ti que huesos y polvo, te amaré hasta que los años me pesen sobre los hombros, y nuestra aventura sea un sueño pasado. Te amaré aunque ya no estés viva, aunque ya no pueda oír tu voz y sólo tu cuerpo este siempre a lado del mío y me cubra mientras duermo con lágrimas en mis ojos, y mi piel se sienta fría, a causa de la tuya y de mi frío amor hacia ti que terminó disparandote en el pecho ese día.

La intriga crece alrededor de nosotros, la noche pasada oí murmurar a una de las vecinas al portero, algo sobre un olor desagradable, no sé de qué hablaban, pero ellos voltearon a verme como repudiando mi presencia. Me hubiese sentido mal como siempre de no ser porque te hallé sentada, como siempre, en el sillón esperando mi llegada, te sonreí, me arrodillé ante ti y dejé que tus manos se posaran en mi cuello, ah, que bien se siente.

Esa noche hicimos el amor, los pequeños soniditos que salían de tu boca me erizaron la piel, como te amo. Me sentí llegar hasta las estrellas por tu mirada flotante, sé que tú también lo disfrutaste, tus ojos de cristal nunca mienten. Lamer las comisuras de tu boca de pétalos de flor es mi pasatiempo, me revuelve las tripas de nada más pensarlo, y es que, ese cabello tuyo es tan precioso, son como hileras de rubíes, si tan solo, pudiese hacer que repitieras mi nombre como yo lo hago cuando nos entregamos en la pasión que crece dentro de estas paredes.

Alguien llegó a tocar luego de aquello, salí no sin antes darte un beso en la frente, y aspirar tu perfume, me encantas. De nuevo el portero, dejándome estupefacto al preguntarme si todo se encontraba bien, y si podía echar un vistazo, algo sobre una revisión de rutina, negué cerrando la puerta tras de mí, no quería que te viera, sé que eso es lo que buscaba hacer, ¡puros pretextos para verte!. Él se rehusaba a irse, tuve que soltarle un puñetazo al pobre bastardo, así salió pitando de ahí, nadie puede verte más que yo.

Entré hecho un manojo de nervios, ellos saben que estás aquí, ellos saben de lo nuestro, ¡respondeme! ¿Les has hablado? ¡¿Qué les has dicho?!

Callaste, y perdí el control, no deseaba golpearte, no deseaba arrojarte contra los espejos, como la primera vez que te tuve cerca mío, de nuevo mi reflejo estaba ahí, pero esta vez no con un arma, sino con mi torso desnudo, sudando a mares, !¿Qué querías que hiciera?! Ellos van a intentar alejarnos, no, no lo lograrán.

Alista tus valijas, nos vamos de aquí. Tomé todo lo que tenía de valor, tus vestidos, el dinero no nos hará falta, ya me las arreglaría, todo por ti, amor.

El sonido de sirenas se oía, pensé que se trataría de nosotros, así que cogí el arma, nuestro arma y salí a los pasillos, buscando a la mujer que le contó de cosas al portero, y le hice lo mismo que a ti, solo que a ella con odio, luego de propinarle mi cólera con mi pie sobre su cabeza; lo siento, lo siento, no era mi intención.

Reaccioné poco después, esto no estaba bien, así que mejor esconderla. Los vecinos, como siempre, luego de días reportaron aquello al bastardo del portero. Empezaron las preguntas de nuevo, preguntas que está vez sí pude contestar, no no la vi, no la conocía, yo trabajo todas las tardes hasta muy de madrugada.

No iba a dejar que nos separaran, no después de que estuvieras esperando un hijo mío, nuestro pequeño, el fruto de nuestra pasión. Yo iba a protegerlos a toda costa, por eso, es mejor irnos, ya ha pasado tiempo, no levantaremos rumores, fuimos prudentes.

1, toma tus cosas, ya voy encendiendo el coche.

2, ¿se marcha ya, señor?

3, sí, motivos de trabajo, me han llamado desde el extranjero, es urgente, soy, soy cirujano, una paciente muy importante necesita de mi ayuda.

4, listo querida, sólo, necesito distraerlo, para que tú y Max puedan salir.

5, creo que hay una fuga en el departamento de arriba, sí, 4B.

6, sube con cuidado amor, está muy grande, es bellísimo, cuídalo, iré por lo demás.

7, ¿señor, que hace? ¿Qué, qué es eso?

8, ¡larguese!

9, no vi de donde salieron, ni en que momento empezaron a seguirnos, no vi el coche de enfrente, no sabía que dentro se hallaba una mujer y su hija, perdóname ángel, perdóname, por favor, respondeme, por favor no me dejes.

¡¿Qué hiciste Christoph?!

Madre no, yo la amo, dime, dime que está bien, dime que mi hijo está bien, por favor mamá responde.

¿De qué hablas Christoph? ¿Cuál bebé?

Anhelo volver a verte en esa terraza cada sábado, que bebas de tu café y no sepas que te he estado observando desde siempre. Te extraño mi vida, y cada noche que pasa me atormentan tus recuerdos, de cuando nos unimos en cuerpo y alma.

Te extraño, ángel, por favor, déjame ir. Tu frágil luz era mi vida entera, quería tener tu corazón. Tus ojos diamante succionaban mi alma; te pido que me perdones por no haber sabido protegerte de la envidia que crecía alrededor de nosotros, por no evitar que te sacasen del automóvil aquella lluviosa noche y me pusieran aquellas esposas.

Recuerdo que nuestros ojos se conectaron por última vez mientras la lluvia formaba un velo sobre ambos: tu cabello húmedo y tu vientre abultado, ahí vislumbré mi universo entero, desde esa última vez que nos vimos, tú mirándome al alma, yo sin estar en mi cuerpo, flotando entre flores y estrellas, entre las cálidas alfombras de las nubes celestiales.

Dime, ¿Qué me has hecho?


End file.
